Tied Together With A Smile
by WynterRae
Summary: I pass you and whisper so only you can hear me, "I will always be here, waiting for you to love me back. Until then I love you, goodbye." With nothing more than a brush of my hand on his cheek I walked away. Waiting, always waiting.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Tied Together With A Smile!**

They watch you as you pass, not in awe of what you have done but in awe of how beautiful you are. I watch you too, but you never see me, your eyes are always focused on him. When people compliment you, you blush, never believing them. All around you their eyes roll, it seems you are the only one that does not see your beauty. I've seen you looking at yourself in the mirror, trying to see what we see; but every time you sigh and walk away.

**Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
>Is the face in the mirror looking back at you<br>You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
>But that's not true, 'cause I know you<strong>

I've been watching you for years now, from afar, and up close; anything to feel close to you, even for just a moment. I've seen you rise and fall, I've seen your friends love you and hate you, and I've seen you at your weakest moments. When you think no one is about, when you think you're is finally alone; I am there. I'm the only one that sees you; no one else bothers to look closely.

**Hold on baby, you're losing it**  
><strong>the water's high, you're jumping into it<strong>  
><strong>and letting go and no one knows<strong>

I saw you cry the night Fred died; you had found the body of your dear friend before any of the others. You bent over the body, broken and sobbing as you held the boy in your arms. Your sobs echoed through my heart as I watched you grieve for your friend. You pulled it together at the last minute, somehow knowing that the others were close by. When they reached you they sobbed as well, but not nearly as much as you did. They didn't see into your eyes as you gave them a tight lipped smile in sympathy. All they saw was the Golden Boy standing before them, not the smile that's slowly coming undone.

**That you cry but you don't tell anyone**  
><strong>that you might not be the golden one<strong>  
><strong>and you're tied together with a smile<strong>  
><strong>but you're coming undone<strong>

I can see the need when you're with him, the need for love. He doesn't feel that way and I think you know it. Yet you stay with him…because it's all you have. All around you are people that want something from you, and you give it to them hoping that in return they will love you. They don't and you can tell, so you turn to him in hope that he will give you the love you want but he never does. Instead he leaves you because it's not his obligation to love you. It's not his duty to mend your broken heart.

**I guess it's true that love was all you wanted**  
><strong>'Cause you're giving it away like its extra change<strong>  
><strong>hoping it will end up in his pocket<strong>  
><strong>but he leaves you out like a penny in the rain<strong>

**Oh, 'cause it's not his price to pay**  
><strong>not his price to pay<strong>

I found you that night on accident. You were onto of the Astronomy Tower, a fitting place I suppose to end your life. You were startled when I got up there, I guess you heard me walk up. Jerking around you stared at me for a minute in shock before you jumped down from the ledge.

"Got something to say Malfoy?" You asked, looking everywhere but at me.

"Why?" I whispered quietly.

"Why not? No one would miss me if I went through with it."

I walked up to you and gently touched your face, "I would."

You gasped slightly and looked at me in confusion. Just when I thought you might stay you jerked away and ran for the stairs. I sighed and went over to the railing. That night I didn't get much sleep.

**Hold on baby, you're losing it**  
><strong>The water's high, you're jumping into it<strong>  
><strong>And letting go and no one knows<strong>

**That you cry but you don't tell anyone**  
><strong>That you might not be the golden one<strong>  
><strong>And you're tied together with a smile<strong>  
><strong>But you're coming undone<strong>

The next time I saw you, you were with him again. You two were alone in a corridor fighting so loudly that I was afraid you would draw attention.

"Why are you doing this to me? I thought we were happy?" You yelled.

His expression was one of complete indifference, one I used often. "You knew from the start that this relationship was purely for the good of us both. I kept the girls off you and you paid for my herbology training."

"I thought you grew to like me though.." He was so quiet I had to strain to hear him.

"I like you as a friend Harry, nothing more."

"Neville…"

"I think it's time we stopped this charade Harry. I'll see you around." With that he walked away.

**Hold on baby, you're losing it**  
><strong>The water's high, you're jumping into it<strong>  
><strong>And letting go and no one knows<strong>

I watched you break down in the hall, and I couldn't help but come out of my alcove and try to comfort you. You let me hold you for a few minutes before jerking back to reality. You scrambled out of my arms and stared at me.

"What do you want from me Malfoy!" He screamed.

"I just want you to know that there is someone who cares for you."

"Why do you care?" He spat.

"Because I love you."

He didn't respond to that, he just ran.

**That you cry but you don't tell anyone**  
><strong>That you might not be the golden one<strong>  
><strong>And you're tied together with a smile<strong>  
><strong>But you're coming undone<strong>

I saw you later that week, smiling with your 'friends'. I guess only I could see that you're smile was fake, but for now it held you together…barely. You looked at me and nodded, but nothing more. I guess it's going to take you a while before you can trust someone to actually love you. For now I'll wait patiently on the side lines, watching you as I did before. Waiting for you to come to me.

**You're tied together with a smile**  
><strong>But you're coming undone<strong>

I pass you and whisper so only you can hear me, "I will always be here, waiting for you to love me back. Until then I love you, goodbye."

With nothing more than a brush of my hand on his cheek I walked away. Waiting, always waiting.

**Goodbye, baby**  
><strong>With a smile, baby, baby<strong>


End file.
